


Damn That Jersey

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Broadway RPF - Freeform, M/M, cotthauser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Super Bowl Fluff. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn That Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little emotional at the end but hey. :P Hope you enjoy this, It´s just something I had to get out of my head.

Corey doesn´t even remember where he´s gotten that football jersey, because while he does enjoy a good game every now and then he can´t quite remember ever buying this. Maybe his mother has gotten it for him some time, that´s most definitely a possibility, though his mother really is the last thing on his mind right now.

 

“Where did you find that?” he chuckles, his eyes travelling over Ben´s backside and his very naked ass, which is partly visible under the jersey he´s wearing. He´s spread out on the couch, glasses on as he reads through something on his phone.

 

“Mhm?” Ben then asks, seemingly innocent, though Corey can tell that he´s doing this on purpose. Of course he is. They know each other inside out, they somehow always have, and Ben knows exactly what Corey likes and that he´s being a tease, especially because Corey has to leave for the theatre in about half an hour. “Oh that? Found it in one of the drawers at home and I kind of thought it was fitting for today, so I brought it,” he then smiles. He´s there for the weekend, visiting Corey at the apartment he has rented for the four weeks run _Gigi_ has in DC, because it´s not exactly easy to maintain a relationship when one of them is always all over the place. Ben can´t stay much longer than the weekend, he´s got some work to do as well, but he had wanted to see his boyfriend, and his show of course,  and the fact that the Super Bowl is on the weekend he had chosen to come is a nice coincidence. Truth be told, Ben doesn´t care much about football, he had seen a few games in college, but that´s about it, but when he had found the old jersey in the back of their drawer an idea had formed in his mind, an idea which he´s playing out rather nicely right now.

 

“You´re a tease, you know that?” Corey chuckles as he leans in, pressing a kiss to the back of Ben´s neck and taking the phone from his hand to put it onto the couch table, “You know I have to leave in,” he quickly checks his watch, “28 minutes, and that´s not nearly enough for all the things I want to do to you,”

 

Ben chuckles once more, twisting his head a little so he can look at the other man. “Mhm…but the Super Bowl is starting…just about right now, we don´t want to miss that, do we?” he teases with a smile, nodding over at the TV screen which is showing the intro to the Super Bowl already. Truth be told, Ben is probably going to change the channel once Corey has left, but for now it´s serving his purposes rather well.

 

“Like you care about the Super Bowl,” Corey retorts and he´s honestly getting a little frustrated, but more about the fact that he has to leave so soon and not about the fact that his boyfriend is hot, half naked and spread out on his couch.

 

“Mhm…maybe I do now,” Ben chuckles as he turns around and pulls the other man down for a kiss. It´s slow and lazy, he lets Corey set the pace, because while he´s might be a tease he´s not out for torture.

 

Corey isn’t even sure why this is as hot as it is, maybe it´s the fact that he hasn´t seen Ben in over two weeks, or that his boyfriend is wearing his clothes, or maybe he does like football a little more than he thought he did, or maybe it´s really all of those things combined, not that it matters. What matters is that Corey is going to spend the whole show thinking about his hot boyfriend, who´s wearing his clothes, and who´s waiting for him at home. Damn it.  Still he knows he can´t do much more than kisses now, because if he does then Corey surely isn´t leaving this place for the night and while that sounds tempting he´s also a very responsible person and wouldn´t miss a show unless he was too sick to even leave the bed. Sadly the prospect of really hot sex, great food and the biggest football game of the year aren´t good enough reasons to stay home.

 

“Hey, we´re going to miss Idina Menzel singing the National Anthem,” Ben says as he pulls back from the kiss and Corey let´s out a frustrated sigh, dropping his head onto the other man´s chest.

 

“I´m not even going to ask if you´re doing this on purpose,” Corey then says, because he knows the answer. He can hear the voice on TV announcing that the National Anthem will be sung by Idina Menzel and he turns his head slightly, blinking an eye open to look at the screen. He can hear Ben chuckling, but he chooses to ignore it in favour of listening to Idina singing. The other man´s heartbeat is a little distracting though and really, his boyfriend is distracting in so many ways, but Corey´s not complaining. He relaxes in Ben´s arm, letting out a content sigh.

 

“I´ve missed you…” he then mutters and Ben smiles, kissing the top of Corey´s head as he reaches for the remote and mutes the tv.

 

“I´ve missed you too, but I´m incredibly proud of you and I´m glad you´re happy here.” He then tells him. “Though if you don´t leave now you´ll be late,” he adds with a small chuckle and Corey let´s out a groan, stealing another kiss  as he moves to get up from the couch.

 

“You better still be wearing this when I get home later,” he then says, and Ben raises an eyebrow.

 

“So you´d rather have me like this than naked?” he teases and is barely quick enough to catch the pillow his boyfriend is throwing at him before Corey turns to move towards the door, but not without looking back at Ben over his shoulder.

 

“You´re terrible,”

 

“You love me,”

 

“Shut up, and keep that jersey on,”

 

He can still hear Ben laughing as he shuts the door.


End file.
